


Hunting a Hunter

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hunting, Jägermonsters - Freeform, spanking as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da Boyz's instincts get them into trouble.<br/>*All character's belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting a Hunter

With a scream the hunter fell down. He scrambled for purchase in the cold, we leaf litter and almost fell flat on his face. He managed to stand just as the three Jagermonsters effortlessly hopped over the wall he had just scrambled over. One was short with green skin and almost black hair, he had on a hat with a yellow plume and a pair of old goggles. He wore a brown and green greatcoat, a yellow shirt and tan trouser’s tucked into black boots. The second was purple and had long flowing hair, almost girl like. He was dressed like a cavalier. He had on a broad brimmed hat and wore a long red cloak, a purple button down shirt and brown trouser’s tucked into thigh high brown riding boots. The last looked very young and had a single ram’s horn sprouting from the right side of his head. He wore a simple fez and sported a fur trimmed brown coat, with only a vest beneath, brown trousers and no shoes. His feet resembled those of a bird. He also carried a bloodstained halberd.  
“Please, I have a wife and children!” he shrieked as the monster’s advanced with hungry looks in their eyes. The green one who appeared to be the pack leader even started to drool. He frantically looked for an escape route, but the dense undergrowth that surrounded him would just slow him down. He heard his death knell in the snarls of the monsters and he saw his grave in the leader’s eerily glowing yellow eyes. The monster’s appeared to hear something and that gave him new hope. 

“When I don’t return my wife and several villagers will come searching for me and when they find my bone’s pecked clean, they’ll hunt you down like the fiends you are!” He screamed. The leader grinned and turned to the other two who started giggling. They then fanned out like a pack of hunting wolves and started to encircle him.  
Just then a female voice rang out in the dank mist shrouded woods, “DIMO! MAXIM! OGGIE! I COMMAND YOU ALL TO STOP!” The three Jagers froze at her words.  
The hunter looked up to see an auburn haired teenage girl in a brown dress standing on the wall with an arm outstretched and a finger accusingly pointed at the Jagers. 

“Sir, are you okay?” She asked as she jumped down. He numbly shook his head. “What happened?” She asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“I was out hunting wild boar and I thought I heard something behind me. With the fog being so thick, I could barely make out anything more than a couple of feet in front of me. I went only a half a mile more before I heard the sound again. It sounded like a dog or wolf, growling low in its throat. I shouted out for it to scram, but then I heard the laughing. I knew then it was Jagermonsters, but I had no idea how many. I stood my ground until those three devils” he pointed at the three sheepish looking Jagers, “came into view. They where licking their lips and grinning broadly, showing me those wicked teeth and leering at me like a fox at a chicken. I aimed my rifle at them, but the blonde came up and knocked it from my hands. That’s when I ran; I thought for sure I would never see my Beth and kids again”. Then he became overwhelmed with emotion and hugged Agatha tightly, thanking her repeatedly.  
After he pulled himself together he extended his hand to Agatha. “The name’s Günter, I am indebted in you for life, Miss. ““I’m Agatha, I’m just glad I heard your screams before these cretins” she glared at them “could lay a claw on you”. The hunter turned and left them. 

Soon after, two men emerged from the woods. One was tall and strongly built with black hair; the other was shorter and had red hair. “Gil, Lars, I’m going to need your help.” Agatha said as she stared at the guilty looking Jagermonsters.  
“Gil, take Maxim back to the camp and use a ruler on his backside. Lars, use a paddle on Oggie.” The guys looked at each other.  
“Won’t they tear us to shreds the minute they figure out their punishment?” said a nervous Lars.  
“I will command them to obey you. If they don’t, tell them that Jenka will get word of this and it will go up the chain of command. Understood?” The men nodded and visibly relaxed.  
Agatha walked over to the Jagers. “Dimo, come with me. Oggie and Maxim, stay here.” She then grabbed him by the ear and led him back to the camp. Oggie got closer to Maxim and whimpered. 

“That was the last straw!” Agatha said as she threw the cursing Jager into the trailer and shut the door.  
“How many times have I told you to leave the villager’s alone?” She scolded him. “Chasing a hunter through the woods like a deer, you should be ashamed of yourself!”  
“Ve vas just havink fun vit him.” The scruffy green monster confessed. “Ve veren’t goink to hurt him, honest”.  
“Like I believe that!” Agatha exclaimed. “You guys were going to chase the poor man down and mess with him like a cat playing with a mouse. You should know better!”  
Dimo looked at his angry Mistress and felt real fear for one of the few times in his life. She is worse than Jenka, he thought. He hoped the others would be okay. “Mistress, Hy iz bery sorry. I von’t do it again und I vill make sure de other eediots von’t either.” He said in the hopes of saving his skin.  
Agatha spun towards him. “Don’t you move!” she yelled. She then ran over to her vanity and picked up her hairbrush. It was made of mahogany and had an intricate swirled design of ivy made by two Swallows flying in loops. When Dimo saw it, he knew she wasn’t going to be brushing her hair. 

“Dimo, I don’t think just talking to you is going to get the idea through to you, even though you are “de schmot” one. I’ll just have to reinforce the idea, with this brush.”  
“Mistress, Hy’m Jagerkin. Ve are mighty warriers, not small children!” Dimo protested.  
“Well, you could have fooled me. You guys behaved like a back of feral dogs, not brave soldiers.” Agatha walked over and sat on her bed. “Dimo, I command you to come over here! Now!” She hit the bed with her brush with each word.  
He took off his hat and bowed his head. Why couldn’t she just yell and scream at him, why this? He wondered. On the way over he dropped his hat on the dining table and resignedly made his way over. He stopped in front of her and stared at his feet. 

Agatha had never spanked anyone, couldn’t even remember the last time she was, and so was at a loss as to how to precede. Dimo outweighed her by quite a bit and she really didn’t want her legs to be crushed for however long it took. She then had an idea.  
Dimo saw the Sparkish look in her eyes and gulped. When a Spark had an idea, things could get weird and dangerous.  
Agatha took a pillow from her bed and one from the closet and laid them on top of each other in the center of the bed. “Instead of my knee, you’ll be over that. So I still get a good target.” She said proudly. Dimo just wished to die. 

“Now, I want you to lower your pants and bend over the pillows”. Dimo turned his back to her and did as he was told, trying to save at least a little of his dignity. When he was in position, with his arms hanging off one side of the bed and the toes of his boots touched the floor on the other side, she got behind him.  
“I hope you remember how to behave after this.” She said sternly and stepped to his right. With one forceful swing she brought the brush down with all her might on his backside. 

*Whack* Dimo jerked when the brush came down hard on his bare ass. *Whack* He could not believe a puny little human was doing this to him. *Whack* Even if she was the Heterodyne heir! *Whack* The Brothers never did this. *Whack* Him, a 300 year old Jager, a creature who could kill two men at once with each clawed hand, was getting a bare bottom spanking with a hair brush! *Whack*

She could tell by the way his arms where moving that he was clenching and unclenching his fists. Probably fighting back the urge to claw the bed and her to ribbons, she mused. She decided to only give him 27 swats this time, not sure how much he could take before he snapped and killed her. She also didn’t want to truly hurt him, her brush was hard and her arms where strong. 

*Whack* He gnashed his teeth together to keep from making noise. *Whack* His eyes started to tear up and he snarled and whipped at them.*Whack* He needed to show her he wasn’t a little pup that cried when he was whipped. *Whack* But that was harder to do then he thought. *Whack* He envisioned tearing an enemy to pieces, but he was brought back to reality by the next spank. *Whack* He was slowly losing the battle with himself and so let out a little whimper of defeat. *Whack*  
Agatha looked up from her target to study the whimpering Jager. She felt guilty when she noticed every once in awhile his breath would hitch and he would try with all his might to not cry. She wanted to stop, but knew that he needed to learn to obey his Mistress. 

*Whack* He felt the hot tears start to roll down his face, but this time he let them. *Whack* He watched as they dripped from his nose and chin and hit the trailer’s hardwood floor, where a small puddle was forming. *Whack* He was miserable and just wanted the torture to end. *Whack* He wanted to be back with his brodders, snuggled up with them all warm and cozy in their cave. *Whack* He yelped with the last swat and stopped trying to be quiet.*Whack*  
Agatha almost started crying herself when he howled. It was the howl of an animal in pain, seeking others of its kind to comfort it. As she continued, she used her free hand to rub his back, trying to offer at least a little bit of comfort.  
*Whack* The feeling of her hand rubbing him soothed him somewhat. *Whack* He didn’t stop howling and sobbing, but it let him know she still wanted him *Whack* She wasn’t going to toss him out or kill him *Whack* Like the Baron would have. *Whack* He closed his eyes and let out the loudest howl he could. *Whack*

“25, 26 and 27.” She counted out loud and set the brush down. She sat on the bed and rubbed his back, cringing at how red his bottom was, she hoped she would never have to do that again. He had buried his face in the comforter and was still loudly sobbing. “Dimo, it’s okay, shh, shh, it’s all over, shh.” He raised himself up on his elbows and started fixing his clothes. As he finished tucking in his shirt and buckled his belt, Agatha tilted his head up so she could get a good look at his face. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was wet from crying. His ears where lowered and he tried to pull away from her.  
“Oh, Dimo. Let me hold you for awhile.” She started to slide a little closer to him, but he threw himself at her and buried his face in her shoulder.  
“H-Hy’m s-sorry M-Mistress.” His voice came muffled from her shoulder. “Hy-Hyt’s my fault, Hy l-lead de odders on de h-hunt”.  
“Shh, I forgive all of you. Maxim and Oggie also got punished, since they could have refused to join. It was their choice, Dimo. Hopefully we won’t have to do this again, you agree?”  
Dimo nodded into her shoulder and she kissed the top of his head. She hugged and rocked him till he felt better.  
“Hy vill go see how de odders are.” He said and started to leave, making sure to grab his hat on the way out. 

A little while later Lars entered the trailer as Agatha got done straightening her bed. “How did it go?” he asked.  
“I broke him by the nineteenth one. Did either Oggie or Maxim howl?” She asked.  
“You mean that spine tingling, cat-being-skinned noise, yeah, they both did it. It was so mournful.” He shook his head in wonder. “Maybe it’s like their distress call or something; hopefully we’ll never have to hear it again.”

“Where’s Gil?” Agatha asked suspiciously.  
“Getting his leg fixed.” Agatha gave him an angry look. “Now, wait a minute. Maxim didn’t savage him; it was more like a reflex action. I warned the hot head to make sure the monster wasn’t in close proximity to something he didn’t want destroyed by those claws, but you know how he is. I made sure Oggie took his anger out on a pillow, instead of my flesh.”  
That prompted Agatha to walk to the other side of the bed and in so doing, discover a large gash in the comforter and a small mound of cotton. She decided to let it go. 

Dimo hunched his shoulders against the cold and rain as he walked back to the cave. When he found the entrance, he shook like a dog and entered.  
A raging fire was in the center, sending smoke through a hole chiseled in the roof centuries ago. Around the fire, pelts from various animals and thick blankets covered the floor. One pile of blankets contained two whimpering Jagermonsters.  
Maxim peeked out from under a bear pelt. “Look vho it iz.” He grumbled.  
His long hair hiding his tear stained face, plus a lower canine jutting out, conspired to make him look like a moody teenage monster. 

“Dimo!” shouted a crying Oggie. Dimo barely had time to react as Oggie flung himself at him and clung to him for dear life. He rubbed the upset Jager’s back and attempted to pry him off. He turned to Maxim, who was glowering at him.  
“Hy know huy pride ist hurt, bud at least dey didn’t use preddy hairbrush on hyu.” Dimo told him.  
Maxim grinned at that and hugged Dimo on the side Oggie hadn’t laid claim to.  
“Led’s go curl up in dose varm blankets near de fire” Dimo suggested and all three started walking over to the fire.  
“Zo, did it leafe a preddy paddern?” Maxim teased him.  
“Shudup!” Dimo said with a punch.


End file.
